2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense
Jake drove to North Salem, getting lost a time or two as he tries to find Graymalkin Lane, and has to ask for directions. It isn't like he owns a GPS system, sadly, and his cell phone is basic and at most for texting. It isn't that he doesn't like technology, he loves it. It is just not the thing small town boys had back home. When he drives past Xavier's Institute - you can't miss it - he notices the protests already starting to gather. He really doesn't want to get into a conflict with them or risk his car getting messed up, so he keeps driving and soon pulls off to the side of the road. Jake just really hopes they don't have guard dogs, or he doesn't get blown up by one of their soldiers. He is worried protests have tried to sneak in, but...he really just wants to see Kenzie; he missed her at the bail hearing. Jake starts to jog through the trees, until he comes to a high wall and sighs. "Can't be easy, can it?" He then starts to climb a tree. He isn't a bad climber really, he did grow up a country boy. But he gets up to one of the larger limbs, and swallows hard. He soon drops off the limb, holding onto it as he slides his hands over until he gets over the wall properly, and then drops. He almost has a heart attack! Jake half falls off the wall, but catches himself and holds on tight. He lets out an uneven laugh. "Teenagers do this for fun? They have got to be crazy." He must be thinking of some of the high school stories and movies. He then slowly starts to push up from the wall to regain his feet. He glances about carefully, finding a likely tree and starts to walk toward it. Perched on one of the lower limbs of the tree the intruder is heading for is a scrawny teenager all bundled up in faded jeans and a slightly tattered blanket. While she's cut back, severely, on how much she smokes, Lorelei is taking advantage of a little time to herself to indulge in a cigarette. She doesn't notice that there's anything amiss, her hands swathed in fingerless gloves and the cigarette held between her fingers while smoke curls from the freshly lit end. She takes a deep drag and slowly breathes it back out, her eyes closed and her head resting back against the trunk of the tree as she enjoys the stolen moment. Kenzie had just stepped outside for a smoke her self. Poor girl wasn't used to all the commotion, and stepping out the front door, was faced to look towards the gate and at its protestors. Tugging her hood up over her head, the girl ducked around to the side of the building, hoping to find a little privacy, not quite yet as far back as Lorelei and Jake. Jake takes another deep breath, he then leans, accidentally slides off the branch he was reaching for, catches the next with an UMPFH! And yep, that's enough for Lore to look up and start dodging. Because his arms slide again in the jacket, and WHOMP! He half falls against Lorelei! Luckily his back is what hits the ground, and only his legs hit Lorelei, so Jake is the one to take the worse of the damage as he grunts in impact and air whooshes out of him from him. The wooded area by Xavier's goes quiet as the birds fall silent for a few moments. Jake still needs about three heartbeats before he will be able to move stiffly, and then? "Oh...dear god...," and said as if a pray, "Are you...," he can't get the air out to ask if Lorelei is alright yet, he isn't even properly setting up or able to properly get his legs off her. That didn't go as well as planned, and his head is throbbing, but he isn't seeing double vision at least. Suddenly, with very little warning, there's a boy falling out of the tree and, literally, into her lap, and Lore gives a startled cry, dropping her cigarette and starting to swear as she hunts for it, "Shit! Stupid mother-" She cuts off when she finds the smoke, looking at it forlornly when she finds that it's broken in half, "Damn..." It's only then that Lorelei looks at the much larger guy that's still got his legs in her lap and registers that... Ow! She was just landed on! "Ow... Get offa me!" She frowns tearing the broken part of her cigarette the rest of the way off and digging in her pocket to find her lighter to light the shortened smoke, only really speaking again once it's lit, "I'm a'right." She sighs and takes a quick drag, letting the smoke leak out as she speaks, "Ya a'right?" She looks up, trying to shift out from under him and holding the blanket close around her shoulders, her wings making her look badly hunchbacked. Kenzie hearing the crashing blinked, and begins rushing further around the side of the building. "What goin on?" she asked, getting closer to the pair, her bare feet darting along the damp grass. Something she had been unable to do in some time. Getting closer however, she see's some strange man tackling Lorelei to the ground?! Instinct kicks in for the girl as she tosses off her hoodie, and leaps towards the pair. Her plan was to 'skate' towards them and tackle the assailant, but with her powers gone she simply hits the ground and falls forward, her hands pushing against the ground as she grunts out "G..get off her!" she snaps, reaching forward to grab at Jakes wrist! Jake frowns at the language, still working on breathing right, but he finally manages to get his legs off Lorelei, "I didn't mean...," but he stops talking, cause Lorelei started to speak. He is just...instinctively respectful like that to girls; always was. He finally nods at her question. He is rolling over to pick himself up, "Sorry," he manages to get out as if trying to do a full blown apology, but then...Kenzie appears. He hears the umph and looks up from where he is pushing himself up off the ground and off Lorelei, and his eyes widen, "Kenzie!" His wrist is grabbed and...there is no sensation of flesh, but rather of a glove. He wears fingerless gloves on his hands and a jacket. He does not pull away from Kenzie in fear however, but his tone actually sounds emotional and joyful, "Kenzie...it's fine, it's alright," as if trying to assure the panicking Kenzie. The young man looks different than he did in high school. He needs a shave, he only ever really buzzes these days, as it helps hide some of the faded scars. The fact he is wearing fingerless gloves is odd, and he seems...older. Though he can pass for someone in his late teens, he seems to favor a little older for some reason. Jake right now though is almost afraid to move as he is on his knees on the damp grass, and his hands still touching the grass as well. Not for free of Kenzie hurting her, but afraid of how he may act because he has missed her so badly. He looks like a moron he bets, a dark whisper in the back of his head. Well, least Lorelei gets a look at his rear, as it's sticking out. Yes, all fours is so dignified, so is falling on a girl when climbing over a wall. "Who are you?" Lore frowns. She thought she'd at least seen all of the other students at school, but this guy is a complete stranger! She stands, eying the rump that's pointed in her direction when he recognizes Kenzie. Well... If a guy's going to fall on her, at least he's got a nice backside! Wait a minute... He knows Kenzie? The blanket wrapped teenager looks over at her roommate with a curious look on her face, "Ya know this guy, Kenzie?" She waves a hand in the direction of the guy, stepping around him to try and help the other girl to her feet, her expression concerned and her voice low, "Ya okay?" Kenzie's eyes go wide, her sunglasses falling to the grass, exposing her bright blue/purple eyes. The ones Jacob had fallen in love with before they began to look like magnesium flares. She goes to speak, and nothing comes out. Her hand suddenly lets go, "Y..y.y.y..y..yyou can't be here!" she whimpered, holding her hands to her chest. It wasn't hard to see it, the events of the past played out in her eyes as she actually winces and lets out a yelp as she remembers, as if it were only yesterday "YOU'RE DEAD," she cries! She is scrambling to her feet, then she's off, darting toward the lake, her brain just unable to handle this right now. She was convinced this was some kind of trick. Jacob was dead, she must still be under Elias's mind control! Jake appears mightily confused, and actually...crushed. He is frozen for a few moments as Kenzie is running away, but then he is finally scrambling to his feet. "What..I'm not dead!" But Kenzie isn't listening, and he looks about to run after her. His eyes are wide, hurt and confused, and he still isn't breathing steadily. Kenzie's protest that the guy that fell on her is supposed to be dead has Lore looking very confused and wary, adjusting the blanket so that she can easily drop it and take flight if she needs to, "Who are you?" Seeing him about to chase after her friend, the scrawny girl impulsively drops the blanket and steps in front of him, spreading her wings wide to keep him from running after the other girl, "Whoa there, cowboy! You better answer my question, first: Who are ya, and where th' hell did ya come from? I know ya ain't a student!" Jake halts so quick, his eyes getting huge. He forgets to breathe this time, and when he finally does, "An angel?" He seems the time to believe in them, but he finally shakes his head, gathering his wits. They have been totally scattered, "Jake," he then states. "Well, Jacob Philips, but I go by Jake these days," though he is talking fast. "I'm a student at NYU right now, mid-semester, special exception. Anyway, I'm Kenzie's boyfriend." Or was, he doesn't realize they were broken up. But it's starting to click, "Wait...she thinks I'm /dead/?!" Yep, there is horror on his face right now at the realization, and he actually pales. He has a slight Southern accent, sounding a bit like Kenzie though he sounds like he has placed more effort in academia speech. The poor guy looks as dazed and confused as Kenzie did, and perhaps just as upset though he isn't running away. "I heard she killed her boyfriend when her powers manifested." It's just a rumor Lore heard sometime along, but it makes her frown as she looks the older teen over, "Ya look pretty good f'r a dead guy, if ya are who ya say ya are." She sure doesn't sound like an angel... Not unless angels come from small town, rural Texas, anyway. "Dude. Chill." She doesn't move out of the way, keeping her wings spread, though she does bring her cigarette up to take another drag from it, frowning when she finds that it's down to the filter. She snuffs the cherry out on the bottom of her sneaker and puts the butt in her pocket so as not to leave any proof that she's been out smoking again. The cigg is actually frowned at, "Do you realize what that does to your lungs?" Yep, Jake is still Jacob. "It blackens them. You really should treat your body better, especially so it can match the beauty of your wings and soul." He states it so seriously, not flirtatiously at all. But then he gets back on the original topic, "What I mean, is I'm not dead, I was /never/ dead. I was...in a coma for a bit, it was just an accident. She didn't seriously hurt me or anything, just sent my body and brain in shock. I'm seriously fine," and he rolls his eyes, "I'm not even retarded. Perhaps God performed a miracle, perhaps it was just a way of Kenzie's gifts manifesting, but I'm /really/ fine. I always was," except when he was in a coma. "I only just found out where she was," he says with a very serious expression then, "I came right away when I found out. I...didn't know all this time, no one would tell me anything except she ran away. Not even her mom," a touch of bitterness there. But then his expression hardens, "Please, step aside miss," the tone still perhaps surprisingly respectful. "I have to straighten things out with Kenzie. She has been through /enough/. It stops /now/. She is innocent, she wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, especially not me." All this time, even going through a coma, Jake still believes in Kenzie whole-heartedly. Lorelei didn't seriously think that her roommate had ever actually killed anyone, but that doesn't mean that the rumors weren't there. Then again, she's heard a rumor that she killed someone, too, and she's never even done more than a little bit of property damage! She scowls at the lecture about smoking, huffing and folding her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I know what it's don' t' my lungs. I already cut back a lot." She Pauses for a couple of minutes when he asks her to step aside so he can follow Kenzie, studying him for a moment before she finally folds her wings, settling them close against her back, "Don't you hurt her none. She's my roommate and one of my best friends." And she'll do anything to keep her friends safe. Jake's eyes soften at that, "Thanks," he says quietly, "For watching out for her. She means the world to me." He says that so sincerely rather than dramatically, and truly sounding thankful. But then he starts to run, and he's quick. While Kenzie is recovering from emergency surgery, power burnout, and other side-effects, Jake is still healthy and athletic and he goes full-out once Lorelei steps out of the way. The sincere thanks catches Lore by surprise and her expression softens a little, "Uh... You're welcome. Kenzie's special." She watches in bemusement as he takes off after the recovering Kenzie, shaking her head and turning to start for the school building to dispose of the evidence that she was smoking and tell a teacher that there's a strange guy on school grounds who claims to be Kenzie's boyfriend and is chasing her down to talk to her. The Staff at Xavier's Institute would have already been alerted via the alarm system that there was a break-in, in the West Grounds. Lorelei heading back to the school to report about the 'Rumored dead boyfriend walking' would merely reinforce things. As Kenzie runs for the lake, Jake is quickly catching up to her, jumping over a fallen limb in the wooded area, and darting out toward the open space for his eyes to scan for Kenzie. Kenzie was running as hard as she could, but she was slow. She wasnt thinking clearly, and she was terrified. Jacob couldnt be alive, this was a dream, no a nightmare... She pushed and ran towards the lake, the docks and the boat house. Somewhere she could hide, somewhere she could escape to... Alex Summers is notified of the intruder and after listening to Lore's comments on the situation, he knows who it is. "Tell Hank to turn off the mansion defenses. I'll handle this personally." And then he's gone as well. Sprinting off in the direction that Lorelei told him that Jake went, Alex pours on the speed. While Jake might be athletic, Alex spends hours upon hours training. He doesn't let any obsticle stop him as he jumps and leaps over debris as he runs. Still, Lore wasn't running herself, and the teens have a much, much larger lead. Kenzie is twisting about as she looks for a place on the docks, before she trips over a heavy rope line that was left at the edge of the docks. The splash is loud, and is what draws Jake's attention. "Kenzie!" He's running full throttle, heading toward the water, and he doesn't even think about Kenzie's powers or the possible risks, all he thinks about is the fact that Kenzie can't swim and crazily goes to jump into the water with her, bringing his legs in like scissors as he enters the water to prevent him from going under at first. Apparently he has taken a lifeguard lesson or two. Alex would be at a point where he can see what is going on, and he knows he will be there in seconds as he knows how to push his body to its limits. Kenzie's point of view spins, her mind races. For a moment, she has no idea whats happened; but then the fire hits her lungs as she coughs involuntarily, trying to flail about looking for 'up'. She cant see whos trying to save her, or see Alex racing to the scene, all she knows is that she's afraid. But Jake would find her easily, and given her small stature, shes not very difficult to grab and swim with, though the flailing doesnt help. Alex Summers skids to a stop when he sees both teens go into the water. His first concern is Kenzie's powers in reaction with the water itself. Though he does look confused where there isn't one. However, he does go to the edge of the water to attempt to help pull them both out. Jake is reaching out as Kenzie starts to go under again, spinning her so that her back is to him as he loops an arm over her shoulder, across her chest, to her waist, "I got you, it's alright," he says over the splashing, trying to get Kenzie to calm down as he tries to kick toward the shore. Dealing with a struggling victim though? Never an easy task for the saver and it's exhausting. Alex has likely been through this training and he knows how difficult it is. As a result, he shouldn't be surprised, when Jake gladly accepts his assistance with getting Kenzie out of the water first, spitting out some water himself that her struggling caused him to almost swallow when she accidentally dunked him. Kenzie is pulled up onto the dock and begins coughing and regurgitsating water. Her breathing labored, her voice hoarse as she whimpers. After a moment, the girl begins to shiver as the cold january air seems to go right to the bones, her teeth chattering, her blue-purple eyes wide with fright as she looked up at Alex, and then down to Jacob, whimpering "H..h.h..h.h.h.hes dead...t..this isnt real..." Alex Summers kneels next to Kensington as he glances over at Jacob. "Actually, it is. I met him outside of Ryker's the other day when I went to visit you. Unfortunately, neither of us could get in. He was in a coma..he wasn't dead. Those are much easier to come back from." He stands up then. Jake is shivering himself as he moves to pull himself out of the water and onto the dock. "I...I'm...not dead...you...wouldn't hurt...a fly Kenzie...you couldn't...kill me. Who...filled your head...with this stuff?" He is then struggling to pull off one of his fingerless gloves, and it finally snaps off and he shows Kenzie the burn scars on his palm and underside of his fingers. "A...live. It...was just an accident. I'm...fine, just got...a little crispy," trying to make a joke right now as his teeth chatters. Great, Alex has two people to take care of, and one he doesn't even like. Jake nods his thanks to Alex, though he didn't really want to mention the coma to be honest...but he doesn't get upset about Alex speaking the truth either. "We...need to get Kenzie dry." His first thought is of the girl and not of himself...just like him crazily jumping into the lake without a second thought. Kenzie continued to shiver, sitting up suddenly to look at Jake, her right hand moving to his face and neck. Touching him to see if he wasn't just some ghost there to torment her, her hand resting on the exact space they were in when she burnt him, "D...daddy said you were..." she gulped "F..f...f..ff.rank told him they pronounced you dead on scene.....s.s.s.s.s..ss" she scrunched up, shaking her head. "S..ssaid that y...yyour heart b..b.burst...b..b.before..." she winced, remembering how he had turned a shotgun on her. Suddenly her arms were around Jacobs neck and she was hugging her best friend like he had never left, whimpering and clinging to him. Alex Summers is a lot of things but heartless isn't one of them. Not even to a man that he dislikes. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Jacob, then removes his shirt and places it around Kensington. "Help me get her inside." He says to Jake. He lets the man carry her as he turns to lead them back up to the mansion proper. He comments. "Next time you visit, you might want to call first. You could have been killed." Jake's teeth are chattering, as he moves to help Alex get Kenzie inside. "That's....not true...," and there is anger in his tone. He will deal with that later though as he softens his tone as much as he can while shivering, "You didna...really...hurt me." Coma for months, sure she did, but Jake says that because he honestly believes it. Then toward Alex, "Told you...soldiers...heroes don't...kill." Alex likely didn't mean it that way, but obviously, Jake is going to take it that way. "And would...have used the...front gate, but protestors blocking it. Didn't want...to get in...a fight. Not going to...change their minds...at this time." He apparently picks his battles at least. The wet glove was shoved into a wet coat pocket earlier, so it doesn't get lost. Kenzie was light, but does her best to move under her own power to get inside, but between Alex and Jake's assisting her, she doesn't much need to. Shes quiet for the time being, unsure of what to say as she holds onto Jake, still in shock at seeing him. Alex Summers sighs irritably. "No idiot. The mansion has a security system to protect the students from those protestors." And now he's reminded again of why he dislikes this kid so much. However, once they get back inside, Alex has some blankets brought to warm them up. "Jake, we'll dry your clothes and give you something to wear in the meantime if you want." He's not sure if the kid will accept the hospitality, but he offers anyways. It's what the Professor would want. "Kill...protestors? Bad PR." Did Jake just make a joke? It's a little iffy on that as his teeth are chattering so bad. But he moves to shrug off your jacket, and then his own, a thump sound is caused when it connects with the table. Jake then shakes as he moves to open one of the other pockets to pull out his cell phone, and he groans. "My...phone." It isn't an expensive one either, not a touch screen, but it does have a querty keyboard. He sets it down though with a sigh, and reluctantly moves to pull off his own t-shirt to wrap himself up in the blanket. He sits down to start pulling off his shoes and socks. He then nods at Alex, "Be...appreciated...mister." Jake is stubborn, but he rather likes being in the world of the living, so accepts the hospitality. Anyway, he's from the South, hospitality is a given. Kenzie shivers on one of the seats, holding her arms and rocking. She just couldn't stop staring at Jake with a look of both elation and horror. Her biggest dream, and her worst nightmare all at once as she faced the sins of her past. Teeth chattering, kenzie grumbles slightly, but reaches out to touch Jake's shoulder again. "Ahhm so sorry Jacob...ahh..ahh didn't mean tuh.." she whispered before looking to Alex. Alex Summers comments to Kensington. "Have you not been listening? He's doesn't hold you responsible for what happened. Please don't start crying again." He disappears for several minutes and returns with a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt with the school logo on them. He passes them to Jake and then takes his wet things to get them dry. Once he returns from that, he brings Kensington another blanket to help warm her up. Then, he begins to make some coffee, to warm them up from the inside. "Oh, and it's Alex. Or Mr. Summers." He adds. "Perhaps kill is a strong word. Neutralize is more like it." When Alex disappears, Jake says with chattering teeth, "He's right this...time...I don't blame you. You...were gifted with...a miracle. It was an accident. We...we...both made bad decisions that night. We should...na...have been...drinking. It was /wrong/." Jake and Kenzie sit at one of the tables, blankets about them. Jake is without shoes and socks, and his jacket and shirt, his ruined cell phone on the table (a non-touch screen with querty board). "Likely why...your powers got...so out of control." Then Alex returns. "Neutralize is...still a heartless sounding...word." Jake apparently isn't that willing to trust Alex. But he has moved his hand toward Kenzie from beneath his blanket to tug Kenzie's tighter around her. "It's...going to be okay." He then gives her a shaky smile. "I...found you, and...God is with us. So it's...going to be...alright." He seems to honestly believe this. His faith was always strong, and sometimes too simple at times. Kenzie huddled under the extra blankets, dripping onto the floor as she looked around very bewildered. "Its.." she shook her head, its just so unreal.." she said again, "H..how...why didn't anyone tell me?" she said before she feels Jakes hands tug her blanket tight, pulling her against his chest in the process. Alex Summers comments to Jake. "The world you went to sleep in, isn't the same as the one you awoke to. I thought you Christians weren't supposed to be so judgmental." He slaps the kid in the face with his own religion. Then he sets a steaming mug in front of both of them. "I never got a chance to tell you, Kenzie. Between classes and the lawyer stuff..." He shrugs slightly. "I'm sorry." "I...don't know. My parents...they said ta forget you." His accent is heavier with the chattering, though it seems to be not as bad as it was earlier. "Your mom...wouldn't tell me where you were...I don't understand how..they can be like that." He then frowns at Alex. "I...am not...judgmental nor do...I hate." His eyes narrow at Alex when Alex mentions he didn't say anything to Kenzie, and Jake wonders if it was on purpose...just like everyone else. But Jake then turns back to Kenzie, "I'm...not going anywhere now. I...worked really hard, graduated...early. Got S.A.T.s, AP exams. I'm in....college now, this semester, N.Y.U. Engineering student, just like...I dreamed. Wanted you to come..with me. I wanted to ask on your birthday. I...didn't get a chance," his expression crestfallen at that. It was more than just asking her to come to NYC with him, but now isn't the time to bring such things up. But Jake then moves to pick up a steaming mug and tries to get Kenzie to take it from him to make sure she is going to get warm. It's the little actions that shows Jake cares. Though he at least says, "Thank you," to Alex for the hot drinks. The door to the kitchen open and in steps Hank McCoy. He's got several large grocery bags, the large brown paper ones. His face hidden by the gabs, "I swear, they put that sell on just to lure me out of my lab." He says to no one in particular. Though he can hear and smell who is in the room. "And whose been smoking?" Beast sits the bag's down, he'd dressed in a red golf shirt, and Khaki. He adjusts his glasses again looking at Jake. "We get a new student?" Kenzie was just unsure what to say for the moment, reaching out for the mug. Sipping it with quivering hands, Kenzie cant help but lean into Jake, sitting up to sip from the mug, but leaning back as she shivered for warmth. Kenzie didn't get exactly what Jake was asking her, though Alex might. Kenzie doesn't respond when Hank comes in, shes too lost in her own little world right now. Alex Summers walks over and takes a bag from Beast. "Fraid not. That's Jacob Philips, an old friend of Kensington's. He seems to believe that we're training soldiers here." He turns to Jake. "Dr. Henry McCoy." He motions to Beast. "Probably one of the smartest men on the planet." He then runs a hand through his blonde hair and walks over to a chair, turning it around so that he can sit in it backwards. As he listens to the two talk, he raises a brow slightly and even though Kenzie might not get what Jake is saying, he does. "Huh." Is all he says. Jake moves to pick up his own mug to sip, not seeming to mind that Kenzie leans against as he still shivers a bit. He almost drops his cup when McCoy's face is revealed, "Hel...hello." Knowing about Dr. McCoy and seeing him in person are two completely different things. "I...I heard of you. You teach Chemestry at...NYU. I'm...signed up for your...your Chem II class this semester." Class hasn't been held yet this week. He knows about Dr. McCoy's intelligence level, Jake is into that sort of thing after all. "I'm...an Engineer student, Freshman." And taking Chem II? Not shabby at all. Kenzie is likely used to that though, as Jake always got the best grades in school. "Ple..please...call me Jake." Hank eyes Jake for a moment after sitting the other bags on the counter, "Oh your one of the students in my lab? Well then, Uh the lab isn't till Thursday afternoon. Uhm.. Thank you for stopping by and swimming in the..." He sniffs the air, "The lake." He looks to Kenzie, "I thought you were kidding when you kidding about the swimming." He points at himself, "Doctor. Lake in January. Cold." He sighs, "Nobody ever listens to me." He looks to Alex giving him a nod of thanks. He whispers, "Why do I have wet students? One that doesn't even attend this particular bastion of education? How is Jean Phillipe involved this time?" Last time he had a wet student it was Lorlei crash landing from Flight combat. He looks to Alex as this all sinks in, " Right, Right... Perhaps I shouldn't have used the term bastion." Kenzie has begun to shiver less, but with as long as her hair is, and wet as her clothing is, the girls still cold to the bone. Her mug was now empty, but she still shivered, staying with Jake for the moment. After a time, she lifts her head "Ahh wasn't swimin..ahh..fell in..." she said, "it..w.was an accident." she admitted. "Ahh...s..saw a ghost was all.." she forced a half smile up at Jake. Alex Summers comments. "Can't blame Jean-Phillipe for this one." He props his elbows up on the back of the chair, looking from Jake to Kensington. His expression is stoic though. "This guy here decided to sneak onto the grounds. Kenzie saw him and freaked out and they both ended up taking a dip in the lake." He shrugs slightly, propping his chin on his forearms. "Maybe he's just really ambitious and decided to come kiss up to his professor before class starts, eh Hank?" He was of course kidding, but his gaze doesn't leave Jake as he talks. "Honestly though? Really stupid. Don't do it again." Jake snorts, "I am a..solid ghost Kenzie." He is speaking even more steadily as he sips his drink now. But he then says, "You should..umm..go change," appearing a bit shy at that. "You will warm up faster," he explains. "I'll...be right here," he promises. Jake does not seem like he is comfortable here, but that is put aside for Kenzie's comfort immediately. Though he does blush heatedly at Alex calling his stunt stupid. "I know that," his tone not saying he is receptive to Alex's critizisms. He looks mostly at his mug. Kenzie nods immediately at the realization that she was wet to the core. After a moment, the girl strolls off to go find warmer clothing, leaving the boys to talk among themselves. Beast frowns, "Alex leave the boy be. Jake... Sir, I don't know your last name. It is most imperative that you contact the Xavier's institute to arrange for a visit. Just like any other institution of Education, we take the security and well being of a students very seriously." He frowns, "It is school policy that all visits be approved through our administration. School policy IS to have Trespassing charges brought against any unauthorized individual on her premises. I can understand letting it slide once. But if it continues we well have to take action to keep from being sued if we enforce policies against others. Alex Summers smirks at Hank, then looks at Jake. "Alright, fine. Sorry for being so hard on you, but it's like the big blue dude says. Don't make a habit of it. Just call first and you can visit Kensington any time you want." He pauses. "You said earlier that you were surprised her parents wouldn't talk to you? There's a reason for that. But that's something Kenzie will have to tell you herself. In the meantime, is there anything else that we soldiers can do for you to make you more comfortable?" Now, he's just being snarky. "Philips, sir," Jake's tone respectful toward Dr. McCoy. He nods, "I understand. I...honestly meant to go to the front gate, but protestors where there. I did not wish to be dragged into a conflict there. I just wanted to see Kenzie, and make sure she was alright," he speaks honestly, and from his heart. "I tried to see her at the courthouse at her bail hearing, but...I couldn't get close. I should have found a phone book or something." He then looks at his cell phone and sighs softly at his cell phone, "Not that I'll have another cell phone anytime soon either." He doesn't have a house phone either in his tiny apartment, he can't afford one right now...and he sure isn't going to ask his parents for the money for a new cell phone. He has his pride. "I'll figure something out." "Not her father, they divorced. I hear he went sort of mad sir. I think he has a demon in him, a darkness inside him. He's not well. I hope he doesn't know where Kenzie is at all," his expression one of concern. "You can stop trying to kill people with security systems, and putting Kenzie in dangerous situations," snarking right back at Alex at the last part. Beast eyes go wide, oh boy this one is going to be a fun one, "But some instant rice put the phone in a zip lock bag and let it set for a few days. The rice will draw out the moisture. OH take the battery out too. Then put the battery back in and charge it up completely. Then power it on. It doesn't work every time but it does work. The phone will be living on borrowed time after that though." Alex Summers eyes Jake for a long moment. The dude continued to try his patience. Unlike his brother, Alex is not afraid to hit a smart mouth right in the..well..mouth. He stays his hand, even though the look that he gives Jake is not a nice one. It'd be one that Hank has seen before...mostly after Bobby pranked him and the plasma blast was imminent. His right fist begins to smoke a little and Alex absently places it behind his back as he breaks eye contact and sighs. "I don't think you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth. Kensington was kidnapped and used. No one put her in that situation. Really wish you'd stop saying that." When kenzie returned, she was wrapped in a heavy comforter taken from her bed. Her bare legs kicking out as she walked, capped in those black bootie shorts that she hadnt worn since the first day of summer when she had first tried to catch alex's eye. Over her torso she had a snug tank top, and unzipped hoodie, the bronze cross she usually wore replaced by a large silver ring. Scooting her way into the room once more, Kenzie drifted naturally towards Alex as opposed to Jake, but she doesn't directly sit with either just yet, pausing as she senses the tension in the room. "Everythin all right?" she asked curiously, as she moved over to fetch a second mug of water, this time grabbing a cocoa packet and stiring it in. Jake nods at Beast's words, "Thank you, I'll do that this evening. I really appreciate that advice." And yet, he is very polite to Dr. McCoy. He then glares at Alex, "Right, and the other times she was in the news, accused of attacking people such as the mutant rally?" He was shown many things by the person that found him. He then snorts, "For obvious reasons, I don't wholeheartedly believe you /Mr./ Summers. And you used the term 'kill' with your security system before back-stepping. How am I supposed to believe Kenzie is safe with you, when I'm not even sure you aren't just using her." Jake sounds fiercely protective of Kenzie, though when Kenzie speaks up, he actually pales a bit. "It's fine Kenzie," in his voice sounding a bit strained. He didn't see her come back in. Jake was never one to really raise his voice, so the fact he did with Alex somewhat, would likely surprise Kenzie. He...was never the type to get angry back then. He draws the blanket tighter, "Dr. McCoy was telling me how I might be able to save my phone for the time being. Are you feeling better in dry clothes?" Beast looks at what Kenzie is wearing and then to the two 'alpha' males fighting for her. The primitive part of his brain tells the more cultured part to knock out the two males. The culture part yells for him to tell Kenzie to put on proper clothing. But he snorts, "Mr. philips, If you didn't know, I was also at that rally and it if wasn't for mine and the people in this rooms actions. The brotherhood of Evil Mutants would have done away with Senator Kelly." He shrugs, "This school is not training anyone to be a soldier. We teach students a traditional ciricullum, while teaching them them how to control their powers. We do strive for our students to become civic minded citizens and leaders. But that is by choice. What you have seen at this school that makes you think we have students." He looks at Kenzie, "Go put on a proper t-shirt and some sweat pants. That's not going to warm you up.' Alex Summers nods to Beast and then comments to Jake. "That's what I've been trying to tell you since we met. We're not the bad guys. Anything you've seen Kenzie doing on television...aside from the criminal stuff, she made a concious choice to do. Including stopping that subway train a few weeks ago." He then looks at Kenzie and comments. "He's right. Putting on less clothing won't get you warmer. I can go down to the gym and get you some more sweat pants." Kenzie looked like she wanted to say something, but as she catches the way Hank eyes her, she nods. "Yessir" comes from her lips, meek, reserved; and with this the girl deposits her blanket and shuffles off to change again. On the way out, she pauses and looks to Alex, then to Jake. "Alex was a big help...trainin me. Helpin me t'learn not to hurt folk. He made me feel safe when nuttin else could, an iffin fer him, aint sure what ahh woulda done...they aint bad here Jacob" she said softly, and then darts off to change. "Not that rally. I...Kenzie was at that one?" Jake was talking about the one on the news where it made Generation X appear like they were attacking and killing normals, but were really attacking the Sentinels. "I meant the one when it looks like a bunch of kids was shooting at people. The news must have twisted that one, no way Kenzie and girls like that winged girl would be shooting at people." He frowns at Kenzie's words and looks even /more/ suspicious at Alex. Strange that McCoy doesn't get any of his back talk, isn't it? Beast nods, "I agree. There's no way Kenzie or any of her other students would attack people." He shrugs his shoulders, "Now don't be thinking that. We run a legit school here. Now I can see that this isn't something your going to believe at a drop of a hat. It may take some convincing. Perhaps you've had a little too much to Process? You need to rest and get your bearings." Alex Summers ahs. "He's talking about the one where I got shot in the chest and almost died. Yeah, the media had a field day with that, making us look like psychotic mutant terrorists." He glances at Hank. "You remember. If it weren't for you and Jean-Phillipe, I'd be pushing up flowers right about now." Jake does say honestly, "I'm glad you didn't die Mr. Summers. What happened at that event was terrible, and the media never even did come clean with the truth. I know the school wasn't attacking people," he just doesn't know what they were attacking, which is what does make him nervous. But nor does Jake ask. He nods at Beast, "If I could just get my shirt and socks at least dried a bit...I'd like to talk to Kenzie for a few, but I know I shouldn't stay long." He swallows then. "I've been praying she would just show back up for these last few years. I just need to be with her for a little while." Kenzie returns after a few moments, clad in a pair of baggy sweats and da zipped up hoodie this time, her eyes falling upon Jake and Alex again. She didn't catch what Jake had said, pushing her thumb through the ring around her neck, she paused in the door to itch at her ankle, scratching at the house arrest bracelet. Beast watches for a moment and approves of Kenzie's dress. He nods to Jake, "Mr. Philips, we could loan you a change of work out clothes. Sure you can speak to her as long as you don't break any of her parole conditions." He goes to a cabinet and pulls out two individual snack Cakes that look alot like twinkees. He hands one to Alex. They're homemade. Alex Summers points to the folded up clothes next to Jake. "Already did. Maybe he thinks I did something to them." He shrugs faintly as he rises to his feet to accept the snack from Hank. "I'd love to hang around, but I've got some test papers to grade." He glances at Kenzie as she enters the room again, but he doesn't say anything to her. Tossing a wave behind him, he moves to walk out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the snack, Hank." "Thanks Dr. McCoy," Jake states when he isn't given a hard time about wanting to spend some time with Kenzie. He then twists back to see the dry ones near his wet ones, "No...I missed seeing you setting them down." He was paying more attention to Kenzie at the time. "Though...I still need to see about a proper place to change," seeming a bit embarassed at the thought of changing in here, blanket or no. He moves to stand to pick up the dry clothes, jeans still soaking wet. He then looks back up to see Kenzie, and actually smiles warmly, though a bit shyly. "Hi there." It's a silly little thing to do, but a habit from older times. "Hey you" she replies as if they had never stopped, "If he needs a place, ahh can show him to mah room" she said softly. "Lore's out, so he'll have some privacy ahh tink, yeah?" seeing Jake brought her accent out as if she'd just gotten to the mansion. Moving back to her blanket, Kenzie tugs it tight around her.Beast shakes his head and narrows his eyes, "You know males are not allowed into the girls dorm, Kenzie." He shakes his head, "There is a first floor rest room he can use. Then you two can visit in the Student Rec room.... with the door open." He looks to the twinkee. "Take care Alex. I had to make those from scratch." With that he moves to head outside of the kitchen himself. Jake actually blushes, "Kenzie," an embarrassed quality to his tone at her offering the use of her room to him. But he nods immediately to McCoy, "Of course sir." He then moves to grab his wet clothes with his other hand, the blanket barely staying on his thin shoulders. He then looks to Kenzie, "Ummm...lead away?" Kenzie flushes deep in her cheeks and lowers her head, "Ahh y..yeah.." she said sheepishly looking at Hank. "C..course." Kenzie wasted no time however leading Jacob to the restroom, pacing nervously outside it as he changed. Her bare feet slapping the floor over and over as she felt her heart flutter with nerves.